Saving an Agent?
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Miró hacia abajo por unos segundos para calcular la distancia y los efectos que podía causar la caída. Era deprimente.  One-shot Equipo.


Participante Challenger 7: Oneshot Equipo de The Mentalist: Foro en Español.

* * *

><p>Saving an Agent?<p>

Estado en una de las esquinas del techo de la residencia, el agente recibió un disparo en el costado derecho. Aunque fue en su chaleco antibalas, el impacto fue fuerte y dañino. Se quedó sin aire por unos momentos, su arma chocó contra el suelo, se tambaleó y cayó frente a los ojos de dos de sus compañeros.

-¡Cho!- Gritó Rigsby horrorizado.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó Van Pelt.

Kimball Cho rodó sin control por el tejado. Lo esperaba una muerte segura si no hacía algo pronto. No había nada de lo que pudiera aguantarse. Mientras rodaba, trataba de agarrarse del mismo techo áspero, pero lo único que logró fue causar heridas en sus dedos y manos.

Gritos y disparos de Van Pelt y Rigsby se escucharon en el techo de la residencia. También la caída de un hombre muerto encima de esta, pero Cho ya no les prestaba atención.

El final estaba a solo segundos. Cuando llegó a la esquina del tejado y notó que sus pies ya estaban en el aire, sintió miedo.

Su cuerpo completo ahora estaba en el aire. Se agarró fuertemente de la esquina con rapidez precisa sin importar las heridas en sus manos y en su costado. En realidad casi no sentía el dolor debido a la adrenalina que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Ahora colgaba por completo. Solo podía confiar en sus brazos y en su fuerza. Intentó trepar el tejado haciendo fuerzas con los pies, tratando de subir por la pared, pero el dolor en el costado se lo impedía.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente y su respiración, la cual estaba bastante controlada, ya estaba empezando a acelerársele. Comenzó a jadear de dolor y desesperación. Las manos se le humedecieron debido al sudor y sintió como los dedos comenzaron a resbalarse del filo de la esquina del tejado.

Miró hacia abajo por unos segundos para calcular la distancia y los efectos que podía causar la caída. Era deprimente. Una parte de la residencia constaba de dos pisos y la otra parte de tres. Desafortunadamente, él estaba en el área más alta.

-¡Aguanta, Cho!- Gritó Lisbon al ver lo que sucedía. Había acabado de llegar a la casa y ahora corría por el jardín para entrar a esta y socorrer al agente coreano-americano.

El apretó los dedos y las manos con más fuerza tratando de aferrarse a la vida, pero el nerviosismo que muy pocas veces experimentaba lo estaba traicionando.

Luego de varios segundos de intentar mantenerse agarrado, no pudo más. Solo se escuchó un leve grito salir de su boca cuando sus dedos se separaron de la esquina del techo.

-¡Cho!- Gritó Rigsby, quien miró con horror como sus manos soltaban el techo y desaparecían.

El agente había corrido hasta él y se había lanzado de pecho para sostenerlo, pero no llegó a tiempo. Ahora estaba en el suelo boca abajo con las manos tendidas... hacia el aire.

-¡Dios!- Gritaron Lisbon y Van Pelt a la vez.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó Jane desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso de la residencia.

El consultor lo aguantaba con toda la fuerza posible por el antebrazo mientras que con su otra mano se agarraba de una esquina de la ventana de la habitación principal.

-…pero necesito ayuda. ¡No creo que pueda estar así por mucho tiempo yo solo!- Añadió Jane. - No te sueltes.- Le dijo a Cho quien apretaba el brazo de Jane con toda la fuerza posible para no caer. Su mano comenzaba a resbalar por la manga del consultor.

–Vamos…chicos.- Dijo Jane. Los dos hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse entrelazados.

-Voy a entrar. ¡Agárralo bien, Jane!- Le gritó Lisbon mientras corría hacia la residencia.

-¿Qué crees que intento?- Preguntó Jane a la agente con sarcasmo.

Van Pelt entró al cuarto de inmediato. -Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo llegando a la ventana para ayudar a Jane.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias.- Jane suspiró con alivio.

- Dame la mano, Cho.- Dijo Van Pelt colocándose al lado del consultor.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, el agente logró levantar su otro brazo y agarrar la mano de Van Pelt.

Jane y Van Pelt subieron al agente poco a poco y con algo de dificultad, pero lograron adentrarlo a la habitación por la ventana.

La agente y el consultor cayeron al piso fuertemente boca arriba con Cho en brazos. Ambos jadeaban de susto.

-Gracias, Dios.- Susurró Van Pelt cerrando los ojos.

Jane daba golpes suaves a Cho en su espalda.

El agente seguía encima de ambos respirando con dificultad y apretando los ojos debido al fuerte dolor.

Lisbon y Rigsby entraron al cuarto corriendo y al ver a los tres tendidos en el piso, ambos tomaron un respiro profundo de satisfacción y tranquilidad.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.- Dijo Lisbon acercándose a los tres. Van Pelt y Jane solo asintieron y se salieron de debajo de Cho con cuidado volteándolo y colocándolo boca arriba en el suelo.

Rigsby sacó su teléfono celular para llamar al 911 a la vez que Lisbon se colocaba de cuclillas a un lado del agente herido. Tocó el agujero en el chaleco antibalas y el hombre jadeó y levantó una mano del suelo en señal de que se detuviera.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo Lisbon con suavidad. -¿Y el asesino?- Preguntó mirando a Van Pelt quien era la que estaba más próxima.

-Está muerto…- Comenzó a decir Van Pelt.

-… en el techo.- Terminó la oración Jane dándose un pequeño sobo en el brazo con el que había agarrado a Cho.

-Trató de huir. Nos puso las cosas difíciles.- Dijo Van Pelt.

Lisbon asintió mientras abría el chaleco antibalas del agente.

-Recibió el disparo de muy de cerca.- Dijo Rigsby acercándose aún con el teléfono en el oído, pero tapando el auricular.

Cho se estremeció cuando Lisbon apartó el chaleco de su pecho. La agente vio sangre en la camisa. Mucha sangre.

-Traspasó.- Dijo Lisbon en voz baja.

-¿Traspasó?- Preguntó Van Pelt preocupada y acercándose.

Jane también se acercó. -¿Estará bien?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Traspasó y tiene costillas rotas. Rigsby, ¿llamaste la ambulancia?- Preguntó la agente senior mientras levantaba la cabeza esperando respuesta rápida.

-Estoy en ello.- Dijo el agente desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Está bien.- Dijo volteando la mirada hacia el agente herido. -Deberíamos tener de esas armas.- Susurró Lisbon colocando su mano en la herida del costado de Cho.

-No debió subir al techo para ir detrás de ese.- Dijo Jane señalando hacia arriba. -Ustedes y sus… cosas.- Susurró lo último.

Ninguno dijo nada ante el comentario. Cho sudaba frío y temblaba. El dolor que estaba experimentando era insoportable. Quería gritar, pero se limitó a apretar los dientes. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia la pared del cuarto.

-Cho…- Lo llamó Lisbon.

El no contestó. Se quedó en la misma posición tratando de controlar su temblor, pero sin poder hacerlo.

-Kimball.- Lo llamó una vez más la agente esta vez por su nombre de pila a la vez que colocaba su dedo índice en su cuello buscando su pulso. Los demás agentes y el consultor intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿Sigues con nosotros?- Preguntó Lisbon.

-Estoy bien...- Dijo Cho con voz temblorosa y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Ok. Mantente despierto. Puedes hacerlo.- Dijo Lisbon sin apartar la mirada de él.

El asintió.

Varías horas más tarde:

-Debido al impacto del proyectil en el chaleco, tiene dos costillas rotas. Lo dejaremos esta noche en observación. A pesar de que la bala perforó el chaleco y provocó una herida, no entró al costado, así que no hay órganos afectados. - Dijo el doctor mirando al equipo.

-Por un momento pensamos que sí. Había mucha sangre.- Dijo Lisbon un poco más tranquila.

-Estará bien. Necesitará un mes de descanso por lo de las fracturas. En cuanto a las manos, son heridas leves. Nada que un poco de antibiótico y un buen cuidado no pueda resolver.- Explicó el doctor.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Lisbon. -Gracias doctor.-

-Por nada. Ya pueden pasar a verlo. Está en cuarto.- Finalizó el doctor haciéndole señas a las enfermeras para que los dirigiese hacia la habitación.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y le dio paso al equipo.

Allí estaba Cho, semi acostado en la cama, recibiéndolos con su expresión de siempre.

-Hey. Estás despierto.- Saludó Lisbon.

-Yep.- Contestó en voz baja mirando a su jefa. -No tenías porqué molestarte.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Van Pelt al ver como colocaba una canasta con frutas al lado de la cama. Se colocó la mano con suavidad en el costado y continuó hablando. -¿Qué se supone que haré con el globo?- Preguntó al ver el globo color naranja que estaba amarrado al mango de la canasta y se movía libremente por el aire gracias al helio.

-Se lo dije.- Dijo Rigsby mirando a su ex pareja.

-Ya sé, pero no encontré como soltarlo. El nudo está muy fuerte."- Contestó Van Pelt ahora sonrojada.

Jane sonreía desde una esquina de la habitación.

–Dáselo al primer niño que te encuentres cuando salgas de aquí.- Dijo Jane entrelazando los brazos y mirando al agente.

-Gracias, chicos.- Agradeció Cho al equipo. –Jane, Van Pelt…-

-Meee.- Lo interrumpió Jane haciendo ademanes con las manos restando importancia.

-No hay de qué.- Dijo Van Pelt sonriendo.

-Hablo en serio. Si no hubiese sido por ustedes…-

-¡Bah! Se nos puso sentimental el 'ice man'. No exageres.- Sonrió Jane colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Unas cuantas semanas y estarás de regreso en la oficina.- Interrumpió Lisbon saliéndose del hilo de la conversación.

-Un mes.- Corrigió de inmediato el coreano-americano. -¿Alguien sabe dónde está el tipo del televisor? Voy a morir aquí.- Dijo con franqueza.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás! Ya me estaba preocupando. Pensé que te habíamos perdido.- Dijo Jane en tono de broma.

Todos sonrieron.

-Debe estar por ahí dando rondas.- Dijo Van Pelt con suavidad.

-Es verdad. Siempre conecta los televisores antes de la cena.- Añadió Rigsby.

-Me imaginé que estarías por lo menos hasta mañana, así que…- Dijo Jane metiéndose una mano en la chaqueta. -…me tomé la molestia de traerte un libro.- Dijo acercándoselo. –Las carreras de NASCAR en SPEED Channel no van a durar hasta mañana. Tendrás que entretenerte en algo más.-

Cho lo agarró y leyó el titulo.

-The Continental Prophecies.- Dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- Dijo Jane al ver el cambio que dio su rostro.

Lisbon miró a Jane y le sonrió. Luego bajó la mirada y la dirigió a su agente.

-Disfrútalo.- Dijo Jane.

-Gracias.- No podía quitar la vista de la portada. Luego de varios segundos volteó el libro y leyó la contraportada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Elise estaba tras ella.

-Kimball, que susto me has dado.- Dijo la asiática caminando de inmediato, pasando de entre medio de los demás hasta llegar al lado de su pareja. Le dio un cálido beso en los labios como si nadie estuviese en la habitación. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó luego de apartar sus labios a la vez  
>que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y lo miraba con ternura.<p>

-Estoy bien…- Comenzó a hablar Cho en voz baja.

-Deberíamos...- Susurró Jane al equipo señalando con disimulo la puerta.

Los tres agentes asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación mientras la pareja hablaba y se daba dulces muestras de cariño.

-Gracias a Dios no fue nada grave.- Dijo Van Pelt mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hospital.

Rigsby asintió a su lado.

-Hace falta mucho más que esto para detener a Kimball Cho.- Dijo Jane sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de Lisbon.

-Sí. Tienes razón.- Dijo Lisbon mirándolo de reojo y sonriéndole.

–Por un momento pensé que había caído. En serio me asusté.- Confesó Rigsby con algo de vergüenza.

-No pasó.- Dijo Jane de inmediato. –Bueno, hoy... murió un hombre… digo, no fue una gran pérdida para la humanidad…-

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que hoy hicimos más que atrapar o matar un asesino.- Continuó Jane.

-¿Hicimos?- Preguntó Lisbon con sarcasmo.

-Salvamos un agente.- Continuó Jane ignorando a Lisbon.

-No.- Dijo Van Pelt con sequedad.

Todos la miraron por un momento.

-Salvamos un amigo.- Finalizó la agente más joven de la unidad.

FIN


End file.
